Keldeo vs Meta Knight
Keldeo vs Meta Knight is Peep4Life's thirty-ninth DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 9! Pokemon vs Kirby! Two proud sword wielders clash in a duel to the death. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Keldeo approached the opening to the cave. Kyurem surely lay within and Keldeo was here... Well, to beat him. But as he approached the depths of the cave, he saw to eyes glowing and lunging towards him. Keldeo took a defensive stance, parrying the attack. "In order to proceed, you must prove your worth, young one." Meta Knight declared. "I AM worthy!" Keldeo insisted, chasing Meta Knight out of the cave. Here we go! Mach Tornado and Sacred Sword clashed, both weapons cancelling the other out. Meta Knight then began moving closer to Keldeo, pushing him onto the defensive. Keldeo countered with Aqua Tail, slamming Meta Knight's wings. Unfazed, Meta Knight delivered a lightning fast slash to Keldeo's back, forcing the Colt Pokemon to wince in pain. Keldeo cried out but used Hydro Pump, surprising Meta Knight somewhat. The attack launched Meta Knight into a boulder. Keldeo cautiously advanced on Meta Knight, using Swords Dance to increase his attack. The boulder was engulfed by a Drill Rush, which Keldeo parried, sending Meta Knight upwards. Keldeo then lunged with a Sacred Sword, forcing a block from Meta Knight. He then attempted Aqua Tail, which Meta Knight avoided by flying up and then slashing Keldeo's legs. Meta Knight grabbed the Pokemon, hurling him into several walls and eventually the floor. Keldeo cried in pain. "Pathetic." Meta Knight concluded, pointing his sword at Keldeo. "I AM WORTHY!" Keldeo screamed, rushing with Sacred Sword. The shot sent Meta Knight back but the next attack is what caught Meta Knight out: Close Combat! Using all his hoofs, Keldeo kicked Meta Knight repeatedly. Meta Knight flew back, creating separation. Keldeo's attack had lowered his defence, allowing Meta Knight's Drill Rush to do far more damage. Keldeo's body was tattooed with cuts and slashes, but he still tried Hydro Pump, which Meta Knight tried to block, but he lost footing and was sent backwards. Stubbornness getting the best of him, Keldeo came after Meta Knight again, he brought down Sacred Sword on Meta Knight, who parried and delivered a Mach Tornado. The tornado destroyed Keldeo's horn, leaving him weaponless. Keldeo fired Hydro Pump, Meta Knight flew by the attack, cutting at Keldeo's tail. The Colt Pokemon made a quick dodge and kicked Meta Knight as he passed by. He then fired Bubblebeam, but Meta Knight was completely unfazed by the latter attack. Meta Knight used his Dimensional Cape to break the guard of Keldeo. The Pokemon rolled over, preparing another range attack. Bubblebeam temporarily obscured Meta Knight's vision. Meanwhile, Keldeo delivered another Close Combat, bashing Meta Knight. However, Keldeo's reckless approach was his downfall; Meta Knight lashed out with a sharp cut to the throat of Keldeo, dropping the Colt Pokemon there and then. As Keldeo slumped, Meta Knight finished him with the Mach Tornado, sending pieces of Keldeo scattering. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights